La malédiction du dragon
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Sauron se prépare à envahir la Terre du Milieu. Niphredil a perdu ses pouvoirs et se demande si elle a encore sa place dans ce monde et dans le cœur de Naurendil. D'autres questions surviennent : pourquoi Thranduil veut-il toujours la capturer ? Et si Niphredil n'avait pas perdu toute sa magie ? Mais cela suffira-t-il face à l'Ombre qui menace le monde ? Chapitre 1 : Prologue.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre du tome 3. Je sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec le film, vu qu'il n'est pas encore sorti. _

_Mais c'était quand même une idée qui m'est venue, juste après avoir vu la bande-annonce du 3. Et j'avais vraiment envie de l'insérer comme prologue au tome 3, je ne voyais pas l'histoire commencer autrement. _

_Voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

Recroquevillé dans sa cage, Gandalf regardait droit devant lui. Si ses yeux semblaient fixer quelque chose, il n'en était rien de son esprit.

Le magicien agonisait, physiquement et mentalement. Sauron avait réussi à briser son corps et à malmener son esprit. Chaque fois que Gandalf fermait les yeux, il revoyait l'esprit de feu et d'ombre du Maia déchu qui envahissait son champ de vision. Il n'y avait rien que les flammes et le vide, ce vide si sombre qu'incarnait l'âme de Sauron…

Le moindre concept d'espoir avait déserté l'esprit du magicien. Un souffle de vent particulièrement froid traversa les ruines, faisant frissonner le vieil homme.

Ce dernier croisa les bras tant bien que mal pour essayer de se réchauffer. La manche déchirée de sa robe glissa, révélant un curieux bracelet autour de son poignet. Au premier abord, on aurait dit un bracelet en pierre blanche.

Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il était translucide et brillait, constellé de cristaux de glace.

Cet objet dégageait de la fraîcheur, mais c'était agréable. Rien à voir avec le froid qui habitait Dol Guldur. C'était comme une délicieuse brise marine qui soufflait dans le désert.

Gandalf regarda l'objet en fronçant des sourcils. D'où venait ce bracelet ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis cela autour de son poignet. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les bijoux, les magiciens étaient d'un naturel austère.

Fatigué de tenir son bras, il le laissa tomber sur son genou et posa la tête dessus. Dès que le bracelet entra en contact avec son front, il sentit une décharge d'énergie parcourir son corps, éloignant un peu la douleur et repoussant la brume dans son esprit.

Une image apparut devant ses yeux. Il faisait nuit, et il se trouvait dans une clairière couverte de fleurs. En regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait de fleurs aux pétales de glace. Des flocons de neige tombaient autour de lui, étincelant comme des étoiles.

Et là, debout devant lui, se tenait une belle jeune fille vêtue d'une robe elfique bleu nuit. La lune éclairait sa longue chevelure blanche. Elle regardait le magicien avec des yeux bleus doux et tristes. Ces yeux… Ils lui étaient familiers ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à placer un nom sur ce visage ?

« _Il faut vraiment que vous partiez, Gandalf ?_ » dit-elle.

« _Je le dois, mon enfant. Je dois réunir la compagnie des nains et prévenir le Hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, à Hobbitebourg._ »

« _Je dois me présenter quand chez Bilbon ?_ »

« _Dans six mois, environ. J'enverrai un message au seigneur Elrond pour vous prévenir._ »

La jeune fille secoua la tête puis lui prit la main. Elle enserra le maigre poignet de Gandalf avec ses doigts puis ferma les yeux. Ce dernier sentit la magie du froid entourer son poignet, puis un bracelet apparut.

« _Qu'est-ce là ?_ » dit Gandalf.

« _Un bracelet relié à ma magie. Vous n'aurez qu'à le tenir et vous concentrer pour m'appeler. Je pourrai communiquer par la pensée avec vous à distance. Ce sera plus rapide que d'envoyer un message au seigneur Elrond et attendre qu'il me parvienne avant que je me mette en route._ »

« _Merci, Niphredil._ »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux du magicien.

« Niphredil… »

Mais soudain, le bracelet se mit à briller puis se tordre dans tous les sens, comme un animal vivant qui se tortillait de douleur. Une série de flashs défila dans l'esprit du magicien : la Montagne Solitaire, le trésor des nains, puis Smaug, et son œil, si semblable à celui de Sauron… Un éclair bleu passa dessus, puis il vit Niphredil tomber au sol, ses ailes disparaître dans son dos et ses cheveux devenir châtain foncé.

Le bracelet fondit autour du poignet du magicien, devenant de l'eau qui tomba au sol, à travers les barreaux de la cage.

Désespéré, Gandalf laissa sa tête tomber contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux, laissant les visions incessantes de l'œil de feu narguer son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil marchait à travers les couloirs de Fondcombe. Il faisait sombre, signe que la nuit était tombée. Pourtant, elle n'entendait pas les traditionnels chants des elfes dehors. Leurs voix mélodieuses et claires couvraient parfois celles des cascades, aidant la jeune fille à s'endormir. Mais pas ce soir. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs.

Elle avisa bientôt une porte ouverte. La jeune fille la franchit et reconnut la bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond. Elle aperçut quelqu'un assis à l'un des bureaux de lecture près des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de Clara. La fillette portait un pyjama rose avec un dessin de _Hello Kitty_ sur sa chemise. En voyant Niphredil, elle lui sourit.

« Coucou, grande sœur ! »

« Clara ? Que… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je t'ai attendue. »

Elle poussa vers elle un livre posé sur la table.

« Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ? » demanda l'enfant avec des yeux de biche.

Niphredil se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand sa sœur faisait ces yeux-là, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Niphredil prit place sur une chaise. Clara se dépêcha de grimper sur ses genoux tandis que la jeune fille ouvrait le livre.

« _Il était une fois une jeune fille pas comme les autres. Un méchant dragon avait jeté une étrange malédiction sur elle : ses cheveux étaient blancs, sa peau froide et elle pleurait des larmes de diamant. _

_Les gens de son entourage, avides de richesse, prirent l'habitude de la faire pleurer chaque jour pour s'enrichir. _

_« Vraiment, jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas belle, aujourd'hui. Vous avez mal dormi ? » disaient les fermières. _

_« Déjà qu'avec cette malédiction, vous êtes une sorte de monstre ! » disaient les paysans. _

_Un jour, alors qu'elle pleurait seule au bord de la rivière, un seigneur des elfes passa par là. Il était beau, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marqués par les siècles. Il lui demanda d'où lui venait un tel pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle lui eut parlé de sa malédiction, il la prit en pitié et l'adopta. Il l'emmena dans son royaume où il l'éleva comme sa fille. Le seigneur elfe avait déjà d'autres enfants : deux garçons jumeaux, ainsi qu'un autre petit garçon et une fille. Tous étaient gentils et traitaient la jeune fille comme une des leurs._ »

Niphredil s'arrêta de lire et regarda Clara en fronçant des sourcils. Où avait-elle déniché ce livre ?

« Continue. Je veux connaître la suite ! » dit l'enfant, tout excitée.

« _Un autre seigneur elfe, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux froids comme la pierre, eut vent de cette jeune fille et de son pouvoir. Avide de richesses et en particulier des gemmes blanches, il envoya ses hommes capturer la malheureuse. Ces derniers la ramenèrent en secret dans son royaume, au cœur d'une sombre forêt envahie par les monstres. _

_Prisonnière dans une des cellules de son palais, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Jour après jour, elle pleurait en pensant à sa famille d'adoption. Ils lui manquaient tant ! Et les larmes qui tombaient sur le sol se changeaient en diamants, pour le plus grand bonheur de son geôlier. _

_Mais un jour, la jeune fille aperçut, à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, un bel oiseau de feu. Ce dernier fit fondre les barreaux de sa cage. La jeune fille s'enfuit. Guidée par l'oiseau, elle traversa la forêt et revint bientôt chez sa famille d'adoption. _

_Ces derniers furent heureux de son retour, ils avaient été si inquiets ! Le soir, alors qu'une fête battait son plein pour célébrer le retour de la jeune fille, celle-ci alla dans le jardin et vit l'oiseau de feu. Elle le remercia d'un baiser. _

_L'oiseau se transforma alors en un magnifique elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi brillants que les flammes de l'oiseau. _

_Il lui expliqua qu'il avait lui aussi été maudit par le dragon, et que seul le baiser d'une jeune fille maudite comme lui pouvait le libérer. _

_Furieux, le dragon surgit de nulle part et les attaqua, bien décidé à briser le bonheur naissant des jeunes gens. Mais c'était sans compter les treize nains du royaume, grands chasseurs de dragons, qui traquaient ce monstre depuis des années. Tous ensemble, ils combattirent la bête et parvinrent à la tuer. _

_En gage de remerciement, la jeune fille versa des larmes de joie. Les diamants ainsi formés furent offerts aux nains pour les remercier. _

_L'elfe aux yeux de feu et la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de neige ne tardèrent pas à tomber amoureux. Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. _

_**Fin**__._ »

Niphredil referma le livre et regarda Clara.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me faire lire ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Parce que c'est ton histoire, grande sœur. La clé de l'énigme est dans ces pages. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la voix qui en sortait sonnait plus mûre et masculine.

« Debout, Niphredil ! Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ouvrirais les yeux, alors que c'est déjà fait ? Je t'ai posé une question, Clara ! »

« Allons, debout, je vous en prie, revenez à nous, jeune dame ! »

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur la pierre, près de la porte d'Erebor. Bilbon était penché vers elle. En la voyant relever la tête, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et esquissa le geste de la serrer dans ses bras, mais se ravisa en la voyant grimacer de douleur.

Gémissant, Niphredil se redressa en position assise.

« Allez-y doucement ! » dit le Hobbit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis évanouie ? »

« Oui ! Vous avez perdu connaissance d'un seul coup et… votre visage… Enfin, vos cheveux… »

« Quoi ? »

Bilbon ne répondit pas, le vent le fit pour elle. Une mèche de cheveux vola devant ses yeux. Un détail l'arrêta aussitôt : cette mèche était brune.

Elle la prit entre ses doigts et tira dessus. La douleur à la tête confirma ses doutes : ces cheveux étaient à elle ! La jeune fille regarda alors ses mains et vit un autre changement : elle ne voyait pas clairement !

D'habitude, elle avait une vue incisive, aussi perçante que si on lui avait collé un microscope sur chaque œil. Mais là… sa vue était normale, comme…

_Comme celle d'une humaine ordinaire_, comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

Elle palpa son visage. Il était chaud, la température naturelle d'un être humain. Niphredil serra les bras autour d'elle en un geste de défense si désespéré que Bilbon en eut le cœur brisé. Jamais il ne l'avait vue avec l'air aussi fragile, sauf le jour où sa sœur Clara était morte dans ses bras.

« Bilbon… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » dit la jeune fille.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes liquides, humaines.


	2. Une page de publicité

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Comment ça va ?  
_

_Ceci est, comme le titre l'indique, une page de publicité pour remonter le moral des lecteurs en manque d'elfes, de Hobbits et de magie. _

_Donc, voici une page de publicité de mes gentils sponsors : "La Flèche et la Montagne" de **Midnight Fantasy Abby**, "Les Larmes sous la Montagne" de **Lereniel**, "Petit elfe inattendu" d'**Isil-gawien**, "La Rôdeuse de Dale" de **Vanariane**, "L'âme de la montagne" de **Carrymaxell** et "Fleur d'Hiver" de **Belthyiel**. _

_De mon côté, j'attends avec impatience la sortie du dernier Hobbit au ciné, même si en même temps, je sais que ce sera le dernier. Après, plus rien, snif ! _

_Mais la version DVD collector du 2 va bientôt sortir et du coup, je vais remanier plusieurs chapitres de la fic "Souffle de Glace", je vous préviendrai via un nouveau message quand ce sera le cas, et je vous dirai quels chapitres ont des scènes en plus et à quel passage précis. _

_Voilà, juste un petit mail pour vous aider à surmonter le manque de Hobbit et de fantasy. _

_Namarië, _

_Melior. _


End file.
